hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fran
| bild = 300px |titel = Neuer Varia Nebel-Wächter | kanji = フラン | romanji = Furan | spitzname = Frosch | alter = ungefähr 10, Future Arc: anfang 20 | geburtstag = | todestag = | nationalität = | herkunft = Frankreich | verwandte = | größe = | gewicht = | blutgruppe = | mafiafamilie = Vongola, Varia | ring = 666 Höllenring | flamme = Nebel | waffe = Illusionen | boxtier = kleine Belphegor-Puppe | schule = | klasse = | clubs = | beruf = Offizier der Varia | hobbies = | essen = | magnicht = die anderen Varia -Mitglieder | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 219, Anime Episode 136 | seiyuu = Kokuryu Sachi }} Fran ist das neuste Mitglied der Varia und ersetzt damit Mammon als Illusionist. Außerdem ist er einer der Besitzer eines Höllenrings. Auf seinem ist die typische Zahl Satans „666“ eingeprägt. Da Fran Mammon ersetzt, wird er von Belphegor dazu gezwungen, einen großen Froschhut zu tragen (als Ehrenerweis an Fantasma, Mammons Kröte). Fran tritt ruhig und gelassen auf, hat jedoch auch einen Hang dazu, seine „Kameraden“ zu beleidigen, was besonders Belphegor zu spüren bekommt. Er kam nicht freiwillig zur Varia, sondern wurde von Belphegor und Squalo fast schon gezwungen. = Story Überblick = Future Arc thumb|left|Fran mit seinem Höllenring Bei ihrem Angriff auf eine Millefiore-Basis in Italien wird Fran zusammen mit Bel losgeschickt, um die Umgebung nach Offizieren abzusuchen und diese auszuschalten. Nachdem sie gegen einige Millefiore-Mitglieder gekämpft haben, treffen sie auf Olgert, den ehemaligen Butler von Belphegor. Zu dessen Überraschung taucht auch sein Zwillingsbruder Rasiel auf, der eigentlich tot sein sollte. Die beiden geraten aneinander, doch Fran schafft es nicht, seine Box zu öffnen. Er braucht dazu eine tolle Pose, wie sie alle Superhelden haben, aber da er seine Arme wegen dem großen Hut nicht über den Kopf heben kann, kann (oder will) er die Box nicht öffnen. So werden sie von Siels Sturm-Fledermäusen angegriffen. Fran schafft es jedoch, Illusionen von Bel und ihm zu erschaffen, sodass es aussieht, als seien sie tot. In Wahrheit schaffen sie es so, zu entkommen und folgen Olgert und Rasiel, um deren Kampf mit Xanxus zu sehen. Als sie ankommen, hat dieser jedoch den Kampf schon gewonnen. Choice Arc Es stellt sich heraus, dass Fran der Schüler von Mukuro ist und er zusammen mit M.M., welche Lussuria fälschlicherweise als Mädchen mit dem Buchstaben "W" beschrieben hatte, Mukuro aus dem Vendice Gefängnis holt. Dazu trickst er die Wärter mit seinen Illusionen aus und täuscht vor, Ghost haben zu wollen. So kann Byakuran Ghost nicht gleich aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Später erscheint Fran zum finalen Kampf auf der Bildfläche zusammen mit Mukuro und der Kokuyo Gang. Curse of the Arcobaleno Arc In der Gegenwart wohnt Fran in Frankreich, in der Gegend Jura mit seiner Großmutter. Da in der Zukunft Fran einer der drei Illusionisten ist, die die Vindice täuschen können, will die Varia ihn als Varia Offizier anheuern und sucht ihn auf. Auf dem Weg zu Fran trifft die Varia auf die Kokuyo Gang, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Fran ist. Sie finden Fran alleine flussaufwärts im Wasser spielend. Statt des Froschhutes trägt Fran jetzt einen Apfelhut, der eigentlich nur eine Illusion Frans ist.thumb|left|276px|Fran rennt von Belphegor weg Da ihm aber Käse auf den Kopf gefallen ist, kann er sich nicht mehr an die Zukunft erinnern und hält die Varia und Mukuro für seltsame Monster z.B. Feen, Idioten, Kariespilze, Kobolde usw. Weil er wegen seinem Gedächnisverlust, in den Augen der Varia und der Kokuyo Gang nun keinen Wert mehr hat, möchten sie ihn nicht mehr rekrutieren sondern versuchen Fran der jeweils anderen Gruppe zu überlassen. Es kommt zu einem Streit. Am Ende entscheidet sich Fran mit der Kokuyo Gang mitzugehen. Aussehen thumb|Fran als kleines kind Trägt immer einen großen Froschhut, ansonsten die ganz normale Varia-Kleidung. Er hat grüne, mittellange Haare und grüne Augen. Als Kind trägt er, bevor er die Varia und Mukuro traf, einen Apfelhut, den er mit Hilfe seiner Illusion erschaffen hat. Kämpfe + Belphegor vs. Olgert und Rasiel - Verloren Trivia thumb|left|150px|Fran * Er kann keinen der anderen Offiziere leiden, aber Belphegor scheinbar am wenigsten. * Er kann seine Box nicht aktivieren. Fran sagt, er brauche eine Pose, um seine Box zu aktivieren und der große Hut hindere ihn daran. Im Kampf gegen Ghost schaffte er es jedoch mühelos, ohne Pose, seine Box zu öffnen. * Nach Lussuria besucht Fran nach dem Angriff auf die Millefiore-Basis ein Mädchen, deren Namen mit W'' beginnt. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Lussuria sich irrte. In Wahrheit besuchte er ein Mädchen dessen Name mit ''M beginnt. Nämlich M.M. * Er nennt seinen Meister Mukuro Rokudo auch 'pineapple hair' (Ananashaar). * Reisst gerne zu unpassenden Zeitpunkten Witze. * Lacht so gut wie nie. * In den "Dream Match-Up"-Umfragen erklärt Reborn, dass Fran auch ein Genie wie Belphegor ist. * Er ist der Schützling von Belphegor. * Er ist der einzige Varia-Offizier, der keine Todsünde repräsentiert. * Er hat eine Boxwaffe die Belphegor darstellt und mit deren Hilfe er den Angriff von Ghost abwehren kann. * Ist der Jüngste in der Varia. * Er trägt seinen Froschhut nur, weil Belphegor ihn dazu zwingt und die von seinem Senpai auf ihn geworfenen Messer sonst nicht den Hut, sondern seinen Kopf zieren würden. * Er spricht immer monoton, zeigt nie Gefühlsregungen und wirkt ziemlich teilnahmslos, weshalb seine Witze oder Sticheleien an Belphegor besonders lustig wirken. * Er findet es anscheinend lustig, Bel's Messer zu verbiegen. * Er nennt Verde immer kleines Scheißerchen. * Im Reborn! Fandom ist er die 26. * Sein Froschhut schrumpft und zieht sich zusammen, wenn seine Flammen ausgesaugt werden. * Er hat einen Charakter Song: Special Illusion * In der normalen Zeit trägt er keinen Frosch-, sondern einen Apfelhut. * Er kommt ursprünglich aus Frankreich. en:Fran Kategorie:Varia Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Nebel Element Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Fran Kategorie:Future Arc Kategorie:Kokuryu Sachi